Nasty Scrubs
by moviepoopshootfan
Summary: Read the title. Chapters are very short but I will try to put up two at a time. PLEASE REVIEW! CHAPTER 4 IS NOW UP!
1. My Begining

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Scrubs characters because they are owned by NBC and Bill Lawrence. This story is entirely fictional andmy thoughts do not reflect the thoughts of NBC and Bill Lawrence.  
  
JD was in a major hurry. He had forgot to take care of something for rounds and was now in a mad dash to make it to rounds in time. As he furiously scribbled random data onto a chart and ran down the hall, he realized that he should have been watching where he was going. It just so happens that the Janitor was cleaning up a puke stain on the floor right in front of where JD was running. Since he was not watching where he was going, he crashed into the Janitor and sent them both falling into the puddle of puke.   
  
As JD was starting to get up, he felt the Janitors hand grab onto the back of his neck. He lifted JD up over his head and looked up at him. "Do you realize what you have done?!" The Janitor screamed.   
  
"I don't know, sent us both flying into a pile of puke?" He responded sarcastically.  
  
"Well, yea. But I'm upset by that."  
  
"Well I'm late for rounds. So could you please put me down?" The Janitor dropped JD's feet into the puke causing him to slip and fall, sitting on the puke. The Janitor dropped the handle of the mop into JD's hands.  
  
"Ok, and while your down there, clean that stuff up for me." He walked away and JD yelled to him.  
  
"But what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know, probably ditch."  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. My New Scrubs

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Scrubs characters because they are owned by NBC and Bill Lawrence. This story is entirely fictional andmy thoughts do not reflect the thoughts of NBC and Bill Lawrence.  
  
As the Jaitor walked down the hall, JD sat in his own warm puddle of disbelief. Or maybe that was puke. Oh, nevermind. He had to get to rounds. He jumped up and started to run down the hall, flinging puke all over the walls. Ok, he had to get new scrubs on. After JD was finished taking scrubs out of Turk's locker, he had to get rid of his old ones. And, as always, the Janitor had been to busy to empty the trash 'cause he was hassling JD. "CRAP!" Now he would have to run down the hall carrying puke soaked scrubs, unless.   
  
JD stuck his head out of the men's locker rooms and looked around. To his right was a stack of lunch trays. To his left was the Janitor's supply carrying thingy. The thing with the wheels on it that holds all the bottles and rags. JD stepped out of the locker room and shoved his scrubs into the bucket of rags on the Janitor's cart. Then he sprinted out of sight, but not in time for the Janitor to step out of a patient's room and see JD running away. He steps up to his cart and looked in the bucket to see the nasty scrubs. "Oh. You've started it now, docter boy." Janitor turns around to see Nervous Guy standing behind him shaking. "Boo!" Nervous Guy then runs off scared.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. My Aviodance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Scrubs characters because they are owned by NBC and Bill Lawrence. This story is entirely fictional and my thoughts do not reflect the thoughts of NBC and Bill Lawrence.  
  
JD was about up to the nurse's station when he saw Carla crying. "Uh oh." thought JD. "I have to avoid her." JD wanted to help her but he had to get to rounds. JD got on his knees and started crawling so that none of the nurses could see him.  
  
He was just about to the other wall when Laverne said "Ok, stop showin it off." All of the nurses suddenly got into a place where they could see JD sticking his ass in the air. The all suddenly gasped and some of them did fans on their faces asif to cool themselves off.   
  
Carla walked up to JD and grabbed his right buttcheek. "That's my meat." Suddenly JD's fantasy was over and Laverne was glaring at him. Apparently, none of the nurses had heard her comment, including Carla.  
  
"What?" Asked JD.  
  
"I said stop showin it off." JD suddenly rolled away from the nurses station and jumped up. "We all know you got a nice one, don't flaunt it like a slut."  
  
As Laverne turned around, JD tries to look at his own butt, but fails. JD walks away from the nurses station with a new confidence in himself.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Ok this was a stupid chapter but I wanted JD to have a fantasy. 


	4. My Elliot

DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah, blah.  
  
{NOTE: When I update this chapter, two episodes of Season 3 will have aired in America. This corresponds in no way with those episodes. Or anyother episodes in Season 3. Or 4. Or so on.  
  
CHAPTER 4: My Elliot  
  
J.D. was now walking down the hall, singing. He had forgotten that he was late for rounds, sorta. "I'm late, I'm late. I'm really really late." He skipped and turned around to see a grinning blond girl with her hair in her face.  
  
"J.D., you're late for rounds."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"I know. But I don't care. Cause I am quitting. I am getting the hell out of this town."  
  
"Good for you. Where are you goin?"  
  
She then held her finger up to his lips. "Shh. You should be asking this question. 'Where are we going?'"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want you to come with me. We can travel across the country. And we will fall in love and get married. Then we'll have lots of children and live on a big ranch in the country."  
  
Elliot then started to get tipsy and swayed back and forth. She then blacked out and as she was about to fall to the ground, J.D. caught her and lifted her onto a nearby stretcher. Dr. Cox then came running around the corner.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. She was talking all crazy and then she just blacked out."  
  
"Did she take anything?"  
  
"I don't think so." J.D. then looked down at her arm to see a hole. Like there was just an I.V. in there. "Dr. Cox, look at this.  
  
"Holy hell. How'd she get an I.V. hole?" Carla then came sprinting up. "Carla, what room was Elliot just working in?"  
  
"207. Why?"  
  
"J.D., go check that room and see if the patient knows what happened."  
  
"Ok."  
  
J.D. then sprinted down the hall.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
Ooo, cliffhanger. Ok, note. In Chapter 2, where Janitor scares Nervous Guy, I wasn't talking about Ted the lawyer, I was talking about the nervous guy who is always at rounds. 


End file.
